I Know In Reality We Can't Be Together
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: This is the story of how one girl has to keep her brother alive while hurting the one she truly loves  Peeta/OC
1. Chapter 1

Most people in District 12 think my brother, Dean and I have lived a good life, but they have always had it wrong. Our story begins with our mum. She was crowned victor during one of the Hunger Games when she was eighteen. After that I guess she had a one night stand and ended up giving birth to my older brother Dean. According to rumors, she tried to kill him so he wouldn't be born into such a cruel world. We were lucky someone caught her but it also resulted in her being sent to an asylum run by people in the Captiol. Dean had to stay behind in the Victor's Village of District 12 and he was taken care of by several Avoxs. A couple of years later I was born in that mental asylum where my mother tried to make an attempt again at 'saving' me from life in Panem. Once I was born they sent me straight back off to District 12. My brother and I are lucky that we even get to stay in the Victor's Village. We have always wondered why the Captiol has been so kind to us by letting us keep our home and having us raised by Avoxs but no one has ever told us why. Dean thinks it's a privilege of being a Victor's child, but I think there's more to it than that. As the years passed Dean and I went to school with the other kids in our district. We were each others best friend because no one wanted to associate with us because we didn't share the same lives as them. We both knew that was true; we never knew what it was like having to nearly starve to death or live in rundown houses. The only time Dean and I ever felt equal with our classmates were the reaping days. It didn't matter who we were, all that mattered was that at least one of us could be sent to our deaths just on this day. I remember on my first reaping day someone squeezing my hand to calm me down because I was so nervous. I looked up and saw Katniss Everdeen. We were both lucky to not get chosen that day. And it's not like we became best friends after that but I still remember how comforted I felt when she did that. A couple more years passed and I wouldn't have expected that when we were both 16 she would volunteer and take her sister's place in the games. On that day I returned the favor and comforted her by giving her hand a tight squeeze when she walked up to the podium. She gave me a small smile as she bravely walked up. What shocked me the most was when Peeta Mellark was chosen. I had, had a crush on this boy for as long as I could remember. I never got up the courage to talk to him because I was afraid of him not liking me because of who I was. Dean never understood why my eyes were constantly glued to the TV once the games started, but eventually he started to catch on.  
>"You like him don't you?" Dean teased me. I glared at him.<br>"Ooooo you do like him" he smiled.  
>"Stop it Dean you shouldn't be laughing" I hit him on the leg as we watched Peeta get cut by that one boy from District 2. I winced for him.<br>"You do know he likes Katniss, right?"  
>"She doesn't like him back" I answered hopefully.<br>"Aurora and Peeta sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Dean started to sing.

"I will try and suffocate you with this pillow" I threatened grabbing the pillow next to me. He gave me a come at me bro look and I made an advance towards. Later that I smiled to myself as I remembered the one time I did actually talk to him sort of.

_I skipped to the bakery in my new dress I had been given. I had to jump to look over the counter top a couple times to get Peeta's mothers attention considering at the age of 5 I was pretty short. I asked for one sweet roll and right as I was walking out I bumped into him and fell to the ground._  
><em> "I'm sorry" he said quickly grabbing my hand and helping me up. I immediately blushed and ran out.<em>

* * *

><p>I quickly ran back to my house from school. Most kids my age weren't in school anymore because they had to take care of their families. Dean and I obviously never had a problem with that so I had to stay in school like Dean had till I was eighteen. News was starting to spread fast of how the finale in the Hunger Games was going down right now; there was something about the use of mutts this year. I realized I probably wouldn't have enough time to get home from my school so I knew I would have to go to the main square where many people just viewed the games on the big screen in front of the Justice Building. Everything was silent as we watched in horror as Katniss shot down the boy from District 2 making him get eaten by the pack of wild mutts. Once he was finally pronounced dead, practically everyone in the square was rejoicing as we remembered about how the rules had changed this year allowing both tributes from the same district to be crowned winners if they lasted till the end. Our rejoicing was short lived though as an announcement came on saying:<br>"Attention, attention; the previous change of having two victors has now been revoked the rules are back to normal"  
>Everything didn't go just silent; it went deathly silent. We were all wondering who was going to be the winner. I felt small tears roll down my face at the thought of not only Peeta dying but also the thought that if Katniss lost, her family would have no one to take care of them. Maybe I could talk to Dean and let them stay with us. Just then, as if things couldn't get more intense Katniss pulled some berries out of her pocket. I had no clue what they were but the words<br>"Nightlock" and "Kill you in less than a minute" started circling around the group. Katniss talked to Peeta about them both taking it. Just as they were about to put the berries into their mouths:  
>"WAIT, STOP,STOP, ladies and gentleman, I now give you the victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games" the announcer said.<br>Now District 12 was able to rejoice. I ended up sprinting home without even having to catch my breath.  
>"Dean did you see it? Did you see it?" I asked hugging him now.<br>"Of course I saw it. I'm pretty sure everyone saw it" he smiled.  
>"Guess we'll be neighbors with Peeta then" he teased.<br>I pushed his comment aside but I did know that deep down inside my heart I was mainly rejoicing because of him.

* * *

><p>Merely days after the victory Dean got a call. I froze in fear normally we never got calls on that phone. The only people who could call us where people from the Capitol or Haymitch. Usually when we got a call it was a status of how our mum was doing and we had told them to stop giving us updates long ago because they were always the same.<br>"I think she's getting better but she still wants to try and 'save' you and your brother but don't worry she'll be out soon" the usual Captiol doctor would say in their chirpy accent.  
>I used to have a lot of hope from those phone calls but then I realized it didn't matter. Dean was doing well all on his own when it came to raising me after the Avoxs left once we were old enough to take care of ourselves. I still felt all weird inside at the thought of how they had treated us like practically royalty. We weren't even allowed to dress ourselves. I also felt guilty whenever I thought of how I would ask them terrible questions like:<br>"Why can't you talk?" or "When's mummy coming home, I don't like you people?" when I was little.  
>Anyways it turned out they were sending a camera crew to District 12 to interview people who knew Peeta and Katniss and they wanted us to give our opinions on what we thought it would be like having new neighbors and on how proud we were of District 12's newest victors.<br>So the next day we got all dressed up and went down to the Justice Building to be interviewed. Dean went first so I had to sit outside next to this tall boy with dark hair and a handsome face. We both sat there awkwardly in silence. I mainly felt more awkward because my version of formal attire was much better than his. The boy looked at me.  
>"Hi, I'm Gale" he introduced himself. <em>Someone's actually talking to me?<em> I thought. I looked at him like he was crazy. No one talked to me because I kept to myself and no one wanted to be my friend.  
>"I work with your brother down in the mines" he explained.<br>_Dean has a friend?_ I thought. Dean really didn't have to get a job but he wanted to because sitting at home all day just made him feel useless.  
>"Aurora" I introduced myself, shaking his hand.<br>"So you do have a voice" he tried to joke.  
>"Sorry" he apologized when I gave him a dirty look.<br>"So what are you getting interviewed for?" I asked to make conversation.  
>"They want to ask me how proud I am of my 'cousin' Katniss" he mocked.<br>I saw the look in his eyes and realized that was the same way mine looked whenever I thought or talked about Peeta. My brother had described that look to me and Gale was wearing it right now.  
>"You two aren't cousins though" I whispered.<br>"How do you know that?" he snapped back quickly.  
>"Because you love her" I snapped back just as quickly as he had.<br>"Well I have to be her cousin now because of the whole star crossed lovers' thing" he sighed leaning back in his chair.  
>"Believe me I know how you feel" I thought out loud.<br>"Let me guess you like Peeta?"  
>"Yes" I admitted.<br>I couldn't believe I had just said that out loud to someone I barely knew. But really was it that bad because we were both going through the same emotions right now; we were both watching someone we had strong feelings for fake a relationship, or at least that's what we hoped, with someone else.  
>"I didn't know he had a thing with any other girls around here"<br>"We didn't I just-"  
>"Same here" Gale said for me and I smiled at him.<br>Finally someone who understood. Whenever I talked to Dean about this he just joked and teased me about it thinking it was a silly crush. I was about to open up even more to Gale but Dean ruined the moment.  
>"You're up sis" he said smacking me on the shoulder.<br>I smoothed out my dress and Gale and I shared quick nods with each other before I walked in. There were only a few TV cameras and a big screen in the room.  
>"And now we are talking to the daughter of victor Ella Libertia who I hear is quite the beauty. So let's give a warm welcome to Aurora" Caesar Flickerman said on the screen suddenly it got all bright in the room as the lights and camera's finally turned on and I realized the interview had started.<br>I could hear what was going on, on the other side of the screen and heard loud applauses. I gave the screen a small wave making sure to look into the right camera.  
>"So now I hear that you are the same age as this year's victor's correct?" Caesar immediately started interviewing.<br>"Um yes we all went to school together" I answered.  
>"We're you friends or as kids these days say bff's with either of them" I heard the Captiol audience watching this interview laugh.<br>"No, Katniss and I were sort of acquaintances but Peeta and I only talked to each other once. I'm really shy" I answered.  
>"Really, a girl like you?"<br>"Sad but true"  
>"Well I'm sure you'll get know both of them a bit better once they move into the Victors Village. Now let's talk about you Aurora, any boyfriends?" "Nope"<p>

"Ohhh, she's blushing everyone" I heard the audience do a bunch of OOOOOOooooo's  
>"No really there's no one"<br>"Well if you want to keep it a secret that's alright with me" I saw him shake his head while he said that making the audience laugh yet again.  
>God do these people find everything funny.<br>"Any other questions?" I asked hoping he would ask me some serious questions about growing up with my brother.  
>"Well we already asked your brother the sad serious ones and since there's so much love and relationship going around all these days we thought we might find something interesting" Caesar said rolling his eyes comically.<br>I tried to hold back the angry look on my face. Why didn't they split those questions in half for the both of us to answer? Was it because I was a girl and all the Capitol really wanted to see was an inside look on a teenage girl's life instead of the sad story of how our lives have been sort of hell? _All these people want are a good show_ I scoffed in my mind.  
>"Well sorry"<br>"You have no need to apologize, darling. Thank you again for letting us interview you sweetie" Caesar thanked me.  
>"It was no problem at all Caesar" I said getting up.<p>

"I feel awkward just standing out here" I said as I stood outside with Dean holding these ridiculously oversized baskets and having a Captiol camera crew behind us waiting to welcome the victors and their families into their new homes.  
>We saw a car pull up and out came Katniss with her family. Dean walked up to them and gladly welcomed them. Katniss' mother and sister were overjoyed and Katniss just smiled and waved at me. I returned it. Next arrived Peeta's family. Of course Dean would have me get stuck with the Mellark family's gift basket. I said hello to Peeta's mother, father, and siblings. I handed the basket to them and just like last time I bumped into Peeta and he caught me while I stumbled.<br>"Sorry" he apologized. Then he smiled.  
>"It's like déjà vu" he said. <em>He still remember<em>s I thought, trying to hide my excitement.  
>"Welcome to the Victor's Village" I shook his hand.<br>"Nice to finally say hello to you Aurora" he shook it back.

* * *

><p>"Could you have been any more obvious?" Dean asked as we walked back home.<br>"Oh shut up" I smacked him on the shoulder.

**So that's chapter one done what'd you think? I hope you liked it. Also thank you to all the people who helped me create this chapter I seriously think I wouldn't have been able to publish it had it not been for you guys so thank you so much :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean please tell me you remember something from your Math classes in school?" I joked as I walked into my house to find it empty.  
>"Dean?" I asked walking in.<br>"In here" he told me. I walked in to find him sitting at the table with Peeta sitting next to him. On the table was a plate of cookies.  
>"Aurora look the man made me cookies" Dean smiled stuffing one into his mouth. I looked at Peeta and gave him a small smile. Dean looked between us.<br>"Is that the phone ringing? Guess that means I have to go" Dean shot up. I glared at him as he walked out the door. I stood there awkwardly for a moment. I set my bag down and grabbed a cookie.  
>"Oh my God this is amazing" I immediately exclaimed making Peeta chuckle.<br>"You're like a baking demigod or something" I looked at him. He smiled at that.  
>"Thank you" I thanked him ready to leave the room now before my heart exploded. Peeta picked up my bag for me.<br>"You carry this everyday?" he asked probably amazed at how much the books in it weighed.  
>"Yeah" I answered. We got to the front door now.<br>"Um I'll take that" I said grabbing my backpack.  
>"See you then" I told him opening the door and putting my hadn out for him to shake it.<p>

"Um yeah see you" Peeta answered shaking it.  
>"IF YOU EVER WANT TO MAKE COOKIES FOR US AGAIN DON'T HESITATE" Dean shouted out the door before closing it.<p>

"Oh Peeta your cookies are sooooooooooooooo amazing" he copied my voice.  
>"And what was with that handshake?" he joked<br>"If you have a crush on someone I will taunt you to my heart's content whenever I figure out who that is" I told him.  
>"You never will" he joked.<p>

* * *

><p>I heard something crash to the ground in the kitchen from my room.<br>"Dean?" I ask sticking my head out the door. I was answered with silence. I walked to his room to make him go investigate the noise but saw it was empty. I walked down the stairs.  
>"Dean?" I whispered walking into the kitchen. I heard the noise of someone moving something around.<br>"We ate all the cookies Dean" I smirked turning the lights on only to be surprised when I saw President Snow potting some white roses in a vase on our kitchen table.  
>"Good Evening Aurora" he nodded at me. I didn't know if I was supposed to curtsy or bow so I just nodded my head back.<p>

"Good Evening um Sir?" I said back.

"No need to stand you can take a seat" he told me. I felt awkward that I was being told to sit down in my own house. And where was Dean?  
>"Pardon me for me for asking sir but why are you in my house?" I asked. I didn't know how I was supposed to be feeling right now. Should I have been calling for help because someone had broken into my house? Then again it was the president and then again he also was the one who was still allowing the Hunger Games to exist. The Games that took my mother away from Dean and I.<br>"We need to talk" he answered.

"Should I go get Dean then, wherever he is?"  
>"Oh no by we, I mean you and me Aurora"<br>"What do you need to talk about?"

"By now you know of Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire correct?"

"Yes everybody does"

"Do you know what she stands for?" _Everything your against which is why we all admire her_ I thought. But I kept my mouth shut and pretended to play dumb.  
>"No"<p>

"She is a symbol for the rebels, she's everything us Capitol representatives are afraid of facing. She caused a riot in District 11 after she buried that one girl during the Games. When people rebel there are consequences. For example, District 13. Now what the capitol needs is someone who's the exact opposite of her. Someone who can show the people that everything the Capitol does is meant for the good of Panem and that there is no need for any rebellions" he explained.

"You want me to do this job" I assumed putting two and two together.  
>"Correct"<p>

"But I'm nothing to the other districts I've been in twelve almost all my life"  
>"And have you lived a good life though?"<p>

"Well yes except for the fact the Capitol isn't treating my mother and she hasn't gotten better at all" I told him. He ignored my comment about my mother.  
>"Who do you have to thank for your good life in district twelve?" he asked.<br>"The Capitol" I answered looking down at my lap.

"Correct, since we have given you and your brother such a good life it's only fair that in return you thank us"

"This is why we've been privileged then you've been setting us up to just go around and tell the world how wonderful the Capitol is?" _And it's not wonderful at all_  
>"You are very bright Aurora"<p>

"Dean?" I shouted knowing if anybody could kick the president out of our house it was him. President Snow stayed silent and smiled to himself. I suddenly noticed my surroundings a bit more now. There were scuff marks on the ground as if someone was being dragged out a couple cups had fallen out of there cupboard which was right open. I ran outside to see a hovercraft flying off with Dean right inside it.  
>"Bring him back right now" I demanded going back into the kitchen.<p>

"I will if you do as I say"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Like I said before I need someone to represent the Capitol to the other districts and praise it to tell them how good we are to them" _Oh yeah after you just kidnapped my brother I'll definitely be praising you_

"And if I don't?"  
>"We will kill your brother" he threatened.<p>

"Why me?"

"Originally we were going to have your brother represent us, but it wasn't until a while ago that I choose you" he said.  
>"Why?"<br>"Everyone in Panem loves the two star crossed lovers of District 12 well if you brought Peeta onto our side and made him fall in love with you the Capitol would definitely earn the respect that it properly deserves again from it's citizens if you two are persuading the rest of Panem"  
>"I don't even know him much less have any affection for him" He raised his eyebrow at me. <em>He knows<em> I realized feeling scared and wondering of how he possibly knew about this.  
>"I'm sure you'll have your ways to bring him onto our side" he told me. I had to come up with one more excuse to get me out of this.<br>"How will I be able to talk to the citizens of Panem if I'm stuck here in District 12?"

"Surely you haven't forgotten about the victory tour now have you?" _Damn it_ I thought.

"Try and talk about us as much as you can and maybe we'll give you your brother back" he told me putting his hand on my shoulder which I shrugged off. I saw the sun starting to rise.

"Well I should be off now. I will be seeing you on the television soon enough" he said leaving. I stayed at the table just motionless for awhile before I finally broke down. I didn't want to do this and there was no way I could persuade people to believe in something I didn't believe in. I felt like I had to talk to somebody about this but I really had no one now. I heard that weird whistle that announced it was time for the miners to go down to work. Just then someone popped into my head. I grabbed my jacket seeing that it was almost snowing in 12 now and ran to where Dean had told me Gale lived. I got there right on time to watch him heading towards the mines.  
>"Gale" I said catching up with him.<br>"I need to talk with you" I told him and he looked at how desperate I was.

"What's wrong?"  
>"I need to talk with you somewhere, where we can't be heard" I whispered seeing that the Peacekeepers in District 12 were starting to notice us considering I was still in my pajamas and Gale wasn't heading off to work. Gale looked from side to side.<p>

"Follow me" he whispered. We walked and I followed him all the way till we were nearly outside the district coming face to face with the electric fence which stopped us from going any further.

"Come on" Gale directed me forward.  
>"We can't go on the other side we'll get electrocuted" I snapped. Gale laughed at that and he climbed under a little hole in the fence getting unharmed. I let out a sigh and went under also. This felt weird I was actually outside District 12 now the place I had been practically trapped in my whole life. I had to remember the situation at hand before I started running around screaming and enjoying being outside the District.<br>"We have to go farther out" Gale advised. I nodded. I looked around the place as I followed after Gale the woods were huge and airy.

"This how Katnip and I get all our food" he explained.  
>"How long have you been going out here?" I asked.<br>"Couple years now" We stopped when it seemed like we were far enough away from District 12.  
>"They have Dean" I told him.<br>"Who"  
>"The Capitol"<br>"How?"

"They want to use him as leverage for me to tell the districts how great the Capitol is on the victory tour"  
>"And you said yes?" I nodded.<br>"I had to. It's just what am I supposed to do?"  
>"Give them what they want at first and if they do give Dean back go against them" he advised. I nodded. We sat in silence for a moment.<br>"I'm sorry I just had to tell someone and well you're the first person who's actually held a conversation with me that didn't last a minute"  
>"It's alright" he hugged me. <em>Hang on do I have a friend now?<em> I thought.

* * *

><p>Today was the day we were all leaving for the big victory tour. My cover story for why I was going along with the victors would be because of the upcoming Quarter Quell this year and they wanted me to represent my mother. The other lie the Capitol had made up for me was the reason that Dean wasn't around was because he had gotten very sick and was sent to a hospital in the Capitol. On the car ride to the train station I had to sit in between Peeta and Katniss because Effie Trinket wanted us to bond. I looked at Peeta with my peripheral vision. How was I supposed to make him fall in love with me if him and Katniss were already faking a relationship. Not that I wouldn't mind him falling in love with me but it just felt odd that I would have to break them up. I could never be that cruel to someone.<p>

"Oh we're here" Effie Trinket chirped as we reached the train station. We all climbed out to be met with cameras. We finally got on the train where it was nice and quiet. The train went off with a big lurch and I fell on top of Peeta. I said a lot of sorrys as I got up and helped him up and he accepted my apology. I turned around and found Katniss smiling at me knowingly. I smiled back at her. _My god I am really obvious_ I realized.

**Alright so there is the end what'd you think. Review if you liked it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I let out a sigh as I looked out the window while the train passed by. Nobody was probably asleep right now. I couldn't blame them. There was a lot of stress on this whole tour. Out of everyone on the train I should have been the only one who could try and sleep. But I couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes I just started thinking of Dean and couldn't stop worrying about where he was or what the capitol was doing to him.  
>"Can't sleep either?" Peeta's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at him. He sat across from me in the window seat. <em>Well all these years you've wanted him to talk to you so here's your chance<em> I thought.  
>"No" I answered.<br>"I've been walking up and down the hallways to try and tire myself but it doesn't work. Why can't you sleep?" he asked me probably trying to make a conversation. I'm probably going to bore him to sleep at this rate I thought.  
>"Just thinking" I said.<br>"Same" he nodded. We both went silent and looked out the window. I practically imagine Dean laughing at this moment.  
>"Do you want to see something?" Peeta asked me.<br>"Sure" I said while getting up and following him. We went to this whole train car that smelled of paints. There were rows and rows of paintings stacked on shelves.  
>"Are these yours?" I asked. He nodded as if it was nothing. I looked through them and saw from what I recognized from the television as scenes from the games. A lot of them where brutal and some were very beautiful in some strange way.<br>"I figured if I'm going to have nightmares about the games, why not just exert them out with a paintbrush" he said then he went over to one shelf. He handed me a painting.  
>"Tell me if you recognize what this is from?" he said. I looked at it and saw me. I hadn't been expecting that. It must've been from the day he moved into the victor's village because it was snowing in the background. I blushed at this.<br>"I love the colors in this. The way the white snow contrasts with your hair and eyes" he said looking at me probably comparing me to the painting.  
>"No one's ever drawn me before so I'm quite flattered" I said.<br>"That's a relief then. I had a fear that'd you'd chuck it out the window" he smiled.  
>"Even if it was horrible, I wouldn't do that" I laughed.<br>"So now are you saying it's horrible?" he questioned jokingly.

"Yes" I joked.

* * *

><p>We had to make a fuel stop the next day on our way to district 11. I had to get off that train to get away from Effie Trinket and her stupid schedule.<br>"Wait up" Katniss' voice said behind me. I waited for her and eventually she caught up with me.  
>"Thank god" she sighed.<br>"You can't take Effie's schedule either I'm guessing?" I asked. She nodded.  
>"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something?" she asked me.<br>"Ok"  
>"It's about Peeta" <em>Nope, I will talk about anything except for that<em> I thought. I just stayed silent.  
>"I know you like him" she smiled at me. Ok, so she's not mad about that. That's a good start.<br>"I think everyone besides him knows," I admitted.  
>"I want you to know that I will try and make sure that if you two ever want to be together, I'll break off the whole star crossed lovers thing. He deserves to be happy with someone like you" she told me.<br>"What about you?" I asked her. I mean, why doesn't she get a chance to be happy?  
>"I have someone else in mind," she looked down at her feet.<br>"Gale?" I asked. She shook her head. I felt a little stab in my heart for my only friend.  
>"Don't you want to be happy though?" I asked.<br>"With what I've done, I don't think I'll ever get the chance to be happy again," she told me. Then I grabbed her hand and she squeezed it.  
>"You have no idea how much that helped me keep walking on when you did that" she told me.<br>"You have no idea how much that comforted me when you did that on our first reaping day" I told her.  
>"I wish we had become friends after that" she told me.<p>

"How come you never talk to anybody except your brother?" she asked me.  
>"When you get raised by people who are silent you learn to not have a voice yourself" I told her. I just felt myself wanting to admit everything to her.<p>

"I was afraid to speak because of what people would think of me" I continued

"What that you're a good person?"  
>"That we were stuck up because the capitol was giving us privileges"<br>"Everyone has it hard in 12. We all go through the same struggles. I'm telling you the truth when I say I never for one second thought wrong of you and I'm sure Peeta never did either" she said.  
>"Thank you," I thanked her.<br>"So have you got any news of how you're brother's doing?" she asked.  
>"No" I said feeling like tearing up again at the thought of Dean.<br>"I'm sure he's fine."  
>"Same here" I lied.<br>I heard some loud horn being blown on the train. The both of us got up and stretched ourselves out.  
>"By the way, Cinna told me he wants to meet with you at some point before we get to 11" she told me.<br>I nodded and made my way towards the car where Katniss' prep team was. Because of my coming on the victory tour being of such short notice, the Capitol didn't have enough time to get me a stylist, so Katniss and I had to share. Which I truly didn't mind because I found Cinna's work amazing. When I walked in I found myself being immediately critiqued on my appearance by the prep team and I found myself being all done up and finally I got to meet Cinna.  
>"Hello Aurora" he shook my hand.<br>"First off I love your work and second ummm sorry that you won't be able to make me into some sort Aphrodite" I told him feeling self conscious now. I mean, so far what my prep team had done to me did make me look good, but there was no way I could ever compare myself to how great Katniss looked.

"Are you blind?" he asked me.  
>"No" I answered. He turned me around towards the mirror.<br>"Then you should not be so harsh on yourself" he told me. I smiled at him as he showed me what I was going to wear they were all very elegant and nice looking dresses/outfits. I couldn't wait to wear them.  
>"They're beautiful" I said as I held one up to myself.<br>"I thought that since you're a girl who's sometimes lost for words why not make clothes for you that can speak for themselves."

* * *

><p>Finally we got to eleven and everything was locked down. I had been preparing myself on what I was going to have to says to please Snow but I eventually got some things down. We were lead into the Justice building by men carrying guns that didn't look so happy to see us. When it was time for Katniss and Peeta to go out I started to follow after them.<br>"No dear you can't go with them. You're going to watch it out here with us" Effie grabbed onto my arm.  
>"But I thought I had to talk during this tour?" I asked.<br>"You will for the after show" she said.  
>"After show?"<br>"Yes after every stop in the districts you are going to be interviewed by Ceasar and tell him a bit of the behind the scenes things. Sounds fun doesn't it?" she asked.  
>"Is Haymitch doing this too?" I asked.<br>"I tried reasoning with him but you know how hard that is"  
>"I'm right here Effie" Haymitch said behind her.<br>"Which makes me glad that you're hearing is still intact. Now, let's sit down and watch" she invited.  
>We all sat down on the couch. I actually thought it was going well especially when Peeta offered some of his and Katniss' rewardings to the families of the tributes. I wanted Katniss to speak because I remember watching how close she and the girl Rue were but she said nothing. Right as they were about to walk off Katniss grabbed the microphone again. And then I heard her pour her heart out about the tributes and I was really proud of her. Then the worst happened. The people in 11 did Panems sign of farewell where they put three middle fingers up to their lips and raised them to the air. Then one man did Rue's whistle and the screen was cut off.<p>

"What happened?" I asked to anyone who could answer me.  
>Soon the doors opened and Peeta and Katniss where nearly shoved in. I was about to ask them questions but was beat out and nearly trampled by Effie.<br>"Wait I forgot our flowers that they gave us outside I'll be back in a moment" Katniss said.  
>"I'll go with you" I told her knowing those bouquets where heavy.<br>We opened the door to find the man, who had done Rue's whistle, on his knees with a Peacekeeper pointing a gun at his head. And without hesitation they shot him right in front of everybody. A couple Peacekeepers got in our line of vision and pushed us back into the Justice Building. No one was talking now. I was horrified at what I just saw. Then I felt a strong grip on my arm and saw a Peacekeeper had grabbed on to it.

"What are you doing?" I pulled it out of his grasp.  
>"It's for the after show darling" Effie explained who looked speechless for once. I didn't want to go but I went anyways. I followed after them.<br>"We have orders from the president that you are not allowed to mention anything of what you saw understand?" One of them whispered to me.  
>I nodded and they put me in this lounging room filled with nothing but cameras and a television. The peacekeepers locked the doors. I heard the TV on and expected to Ceasar Flickerman, but instead saw a familiar face.<br>"Dean!" I smiled running up to the screen.  
>"Hello Aurora," he said sounding very normal.<br>"Oh my god, are you alright? I've missed you so much," I told him.  
>"I'm fine." I could tell he was lying.<br>"What are they doing to you?"  
>"Nothing they just wanted something to motivate you with so here I am," he smiled but I could tell from his eyes that he was scared.<br>"Dean, I will do whatever I can to get you back," I promised.  
>"I know you will. Just promise me this, that while you act on their orders don't lose yourself alright," he said. I nodded.<br>"I love you," he said.

"I really want to hug you right now," I said as I started to cry.  
>"Don't cry, you've got to look pretty for your interview" He tried to be funny.<br>"I've just missed you so much."  
>"You'll see me soon ok?" I didn't say anything. "Ok?" he prodded.<br>I nodded and he was gone. I soon had to wipe my tears away as Ceasar suddenly came on the screen.

* * *

><p>I hid my emotions well that whole time as we went through the different districts and did our whole routine of speeches and interviews and me lying to all of Panem about great everything was going on the tour and we should really appreciate our government. There wasn't that much time to talk to the others for me because I was too focused on trying to fix things and get Dean back. When we finally got to the Capitol, I got to sit down for my last interview with Ceasar. If I got this moment right everything could go back to normal for me.<p>

"Now, we've watched her grow up right before our eyes and seen the beautiful woman she's become please let me introduce Aurora Libertia," Ceasar introduced me. I walked up on the stage nervously and sat down.  
>"It's so good to actually see all of you usually we just see you from the waist up" he said.<br>"I know, I bet you're all surprised to see I actually have feet," I joked and I got a laugh from the audience.  
>"I have to say if it wasn't for you as our behind the scenes woman, the tour would not have been so interesting."<p>

"Thank you, I have enjoyed doing this very much."  
>"Now overall have you learned anything on this tour?" This was my big moment.<br>"Yes, that I am blessed to live in Panem and really if it wasn't for the Capitol taking care of Dean and I, we wouldn't be where we are today so let me say thank you because I know that if the Capitol can take care of Dean and I then they can definitely help make Panem a better place" I lied.  
>The whole audience awed. I knew everybody would hate me for saying all of these things because they were so untrue but if it meant getting Dean back then I really didn't care. Just then President Snow came out and invited everyone else back on stage to officially finish the tour. I had to shake his hand at one point and in that moment we made eye contact and I asked him with my eyes. <em>Did I do it? Will you please give me my brother back <em>and he just shook his head saying no.


End file.
